Your Birthday Gift
by Livexthexmagic
Summary: Sakura's throwing a surprise party for Hinata's 18th birthday and Naruto has no idea what to get her. There must be something that she would like...NaruHina ficlet. Slight SasuSaku. Possible omake to come...
1. Chapter 1

This is something random I was thinking of (probably while browsing fanart DX) and made a short lil fic out of it. I've been working on it on and off for the past couple of months when I should be working on other promised fanfiction and I thought I'd go ahead and slap this up here since it's completed. IT IS TWO PARTS. This is part one. I'll probably put part two up soon. For now enjoy :).

Oh, and it is Sakura's birthday today. So happy birthday, Sakura even though this is fic is about Hinata's birthday! :D

**Tiny Warning/Note thing: **Characters are a little over-exaggerated and a little OOC. It's just for the sake of comedy. But if you don't like it don't read it. Flames will be used toast marshmallows! Also note that Sasuke is back in the village. Just assume sometime between the manga and here Naruto got Sasuke back because everything is better with Sasuke! -fangirlish giggle- -is shot-

**x0x**

"_But Neji!"_ Naruto exclaimed.

"What do you need, Uzumaki!?" Neji growled. Naruto had followed him all the way back to the compound from the training grounds. Neji was enjoying his pleasant afternoon training until this knucklehead disturbed him with his extremely loud voice.

"But I need help!" Naruto yelled at him. Neji flipped him over his shoulder, so he landed on his back.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for!?" Naruto screamed rubbing his sore back and getting up.

"Now, figure out how to block it. Then, figure out how to do it." Neji explained. Naruto looked confused. "You said you needed help. Training? You found me at the training grounds…" Neji asked.

"No!" Naruto cried.

"What is it then?" Neji groaned.

"It's Hinata's surprise birthday party tomorrow. I don't know what to get her!" Naruto whispered looking around to make sure she wasn't around.

"How should I know?" Neji asked.

"You're her cousin!" Naruto shrieked at him.

"Okay, okay." Neji held his ears, his head now throbbing from being around the loudmouth shinobi for over ten minutes straight.

"What does she like?" Naruto asked, whispering again afraid Hinata was around.

"I don't know." Neji shrugged.

"What does she enjoy or talk about?" Naruto interrogated trying to get ideas.

"I suppose the only thing she ever talks about—when she does talk—is of her infatuation of you." Neji explained.

"Um, can you say that again except for not so many confusing words?" Naruto asked. "I don't want to mess this up or Sakura will kill me."

"Hinata."

"Yes."

"Talks."

"Okay."

"Only."

"Go on."

"About."

"Mm hm."

"You."

"What?"

"Still don't get it?" Neji groaned. "Hinata only talks about how much she likes you, okay? She enjoys your presence…she values you as a friend…takes pleasure in talking to you. How many ways should I put this?" Neji asked.

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto shouted. Neji was sure he was deaf now. He'd have to see if Lady Tsunade could take a look at his ears to make sure they weren't permanently damaged. Naruto took off in the other direction. Neji wasn't exactly sure how Naruto came up with an idea from what little information he'd given him, but it sure would be an interesting gift whatever it was, coming from Naruto.

**x**

"God, what are you doing?" Sasuke eyed his friend, considering whether or not he should just take him to the hospital for mental illness. Naruto was tweaking a large red bow on the top of his head.

"I'm the present." Naruto grinned at Sasuke. Sasuke raised his arms in a 'Why me?' motion. "Where's your present, by the way?"

"I didn't get her one." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto gasped largely at him.

"What? I didn't know what to give her and I don't even know her that well and there's going to be so many people there that she isn't going to exactly go around to every guest and demand a gift." Sasuke supposed.

"Why are you going then if you don't know her that well?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura told me I had to come or else. I don't want to find out what the 'or else' is." Sasuke shrugged. They arrived at the Hyuuga compound where they were ushered in quickly, being informed by a rabid Ino that Hinata and Sakura would be there any minute. The whole party had been arranged by Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten.

"Nice…party decoration?" Ino paused to look oddly at him.

"I'm her gift." Naruto nodded. Ino giggled. "What, is it stupid?"

"No! It's cute!" Ino grinned. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who gave him no support what so ever.

"THEY'RE HERE! EVERYONE! HIDE!" Ten Ten screamed. They all scrambled around like mice, Naruto tried to keep his bow straight.

"All right, here we are!" Sakura exclaimed, a supposed key word as everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!"

Hinata looked scared to death. Like she was trapped with nowhere to go.

"It doesn't look like surprise parties are really Hinata's thing. Who's idea was this?" Sasuke mumbled as he stood next to Naruto. Naruto shrugged.

"I just know I wouldn't want a shitload of people jumping out at me on my birthday." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto suddenly knew what he was doing for Sasuke's birthday.

"Hinata, we planned you a party!" Sakura explained to her, who still looked petrified.

"Wow…you didn't have to do that…" Hinata smiled feebly around at everyone. The crowds that were hiding started to disperse some crowding up around Hinata wishing her Happy Birthday and some (like Choji) headed straight for the food. Sakura was chatting with Temari who had come from Suna just for the party. Kankuro had come as well, but Gaara had stayed. The Kazekage couldn't just leave the village for a birthday party.

"Jeez, Hinata. I don't think I've ever seen you look shocked in your life!" Naruto ran up to the Hyuuga girl who was talking to Kiba.

"Naruto-kun…why do you have a giant bow on your head…?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, this? I'm your present!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto hardly had time to finish his sentence and Hinata fainted.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he dove down to catch her, as he was the closest one. He was the only one now having a conversation with her since Kiba decided to head off with Shino to give the two a private conversation. A group formed around them to see what had happened as Naruto held an unconscious Hinata.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"She fainted, like she always does." Naruto shrugged. "I was kinda expecting it since she does it all the time, so I was ready."

"What is that ridiculous bow on your head?" Sakura asked before asking of Hinata's well being.

"I'm giving myself to her." Naruto explained.

"I see why she passed out," Sakura looked a tad disturbed.

"You know, for like a day." Naruto hadn't figured all the details out himself. But he supposed he'd just spend a day with Hinata and do what ever she wanted to do. Hinata started to wake.

"Hey! You're awake! So yeah, about my present…we can spend the day together and do whatever you want to do cause I'm yours for a day!" Naruto spouted out the details he just worked out in his head.

"That's brilliant." Kiba scratched his head. "The most unique present I've seen."

"That is so creative Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed. "Just like someone as passionate as you!"

"That's so self-centered of you to. Like anyone would want you as a gift. They'd want the gift of not having you around for the day!" Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew of Hinata's crush of course and thought it was cute on the inside, but just the thought of getting Naruto as a gift herself pissed her off.

Neji just smirked at the blonde haired shinobi holding his cousin (who had just passed out again). He could have guessed it would be something like this. Naruto had just enough of a quirk to him to be as weird as to give himself to his cousin for a day. And it would give Hinata an excuse to spend some decent time with Naruto…that is if she could keep conscious during that day.

"Well, nice going, Uzumaki!" Ino yelled at Naruto. "Now the birthday girl is going to be unconscious for the rest of her party because you had to give your present to her early." Ino shook her head, disappointedly.

"I'll get her up!" Naruto promised. "Come on, Hinata! It's really important you wake up now. The party planners are going to kill me if you aren't conscious and enjoying your party!" Naruto exclaimed shaking Hinata. It was a wonder she didn't get whiplash.

"Naruto, calm down! She isn't a rag-doll!" Sakura yelled at her. Hinata started to wake for the second time.

"Okay, I'm not even going to bother telling you about my present until after the party." Naruto sighed as he tried to set her up. Hinata saw the bow on Naruto's head and remembered what he had told her before she passed out and she started to go numb again. "Hinata!" Naruto picked her up, starting to get frustrated and tried to set her straight as he threw off the stupid bow that was causing the mess. It was itchy anyway. He leaned her against him as she regained feeling and consciousness.

"Are you all right now?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked scared again and started to blush furiously.

"Okay, Naruto. You've had enough time with the birthday girl!" Ino ushered him away as Sakura offered Hinata something to drink.

"Hey! I was talking there!" Naruto snapped at Ino.

"And if you keep talking, then she'll be unconscious the whole time." Ino growled at him.

"How am I supposed to give her my present if she goes comatose every time I get near her?" Naruto asked Ino desperately.

"Oh, you'll figure it out eventually." Ino hurried away to host her party. Naruto sat confused by himself. He went to go find Sasuke who hadn't been around the fiasco.

"So how'd your little gift go?" Sasuke asked, picking out a nice dumpling for himself.

"Not good. Hinata passes out whenever I come near her. I don't know how I'm going to be able to spend a day with her if she's going to go unconscious." Naruto sighed. Sasuke shrugged with his mouth full of dumpling. "Tonight I'll go tell Tsunade not to give her any missions and then I'll go and see her. Maybe she'll have gotten all the fainting out of her system." Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke gave him an indifferent look. "You are no help."

For the rest of the party, Naruto stayed clear of Hinata unless if it looked like she was heading straight for him. Which she never did. It looked like she was staying clear of him as well. What did he ever do to her? Whenever he talked to her she usually stuttered…her face was usually a bright red as if she were ill. Then if he talked to her for to long or gave her a scare she usually passed out. Of course, they were usually outside when they talked…did she easily overheat? It was the sun that made her this way? No, that was stupid. She had been on missions and training for hours in the sun. Hm…wait…so does all this mean that…

HINATA WAS ALLERGIC TO HIM!?

Naruto choked on a piece of ginger cake that had been served.

"What is your problem?" Sasuke asked him.

"Sasuke, I think I know what is wrong with me. Or with Hinata." Naruto whispered to his friend.

"What?" Sasuke asked although he really didn't care.

"_She's allergic to me!" _Naruto whispered. Sasuke snorted cake everywhere. A piece of it landed in Sakura's hair, who was sitting by his feet on the floor.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked. She felt the back of her head, feeling something there and grimaced at it. Sasuke covered his mouth and continued to laugh.

"I'm serious!" Naruto exclaimed. "This is no laughing matter!"

"What are you _serious _about?" Sakura asked stroking her hair to get all of the partially chewed cake out of her hair. "I have _never_ seen Sasuke laugh like that."

"I think Hinata is allergic to me!" Naruto whispered to Sakura. Sakura looked at him in confusion. Was he really that stupid to have come up with a solution such as this? "She's been having allergic reactions to me this whole time!" Naruto continued to explain since Sakura only stared at him.

"Naruto, she isn't allergic to you." Sakura assured him.

"How do you know?" Naruto demanded

"I just know."

"Then what is it? Is there something wrong with me?" Naruto asked.

"No, just keep being you." Sakura encouraged him. "That's obviously what she likes in you." Sakura mumbled.

"How do I stop her from fainting?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Just spend the day with her like you plan to. I'm sure some piece of knowledge will surface that will enlighten you." Sakura explained. She didn't want to tell the blonde haired shinobi of Hinata's crush. That would have to be Hinata's job.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought I would update this a lot sooner...but it seems I only update when I get on here and I really only get on here when I can update everything, which takes me months to do. But I decided since I have this done I need to get it done and just update it, and I had nothing better to do while slacking off, not studying for finals and watching The Princess Bride... (I also keep it for a long time to mull over it and change things. Just in the last fifteen minutes I added two new paragraphs).

So basically what I'm trying to say is sorry for the delay. ^^

**x0x**

Hinata blinked slowly in the light. It was the day after her surprise eighteenth birthday. She was exhausted. She had fainted at least two times in a row and she had only seen Naruto at the very beginning of her party. It seemed to be a new record. After that he seemed to stay clear of her, (or rather the party planners kept him away) so she wouldn't have to go through that embarrassment again.

"Hinata!" a distant voice called to her.

Ugh…was she still dreaming?

"Hinata!" This time the voice was a little closer and much more clear. It wasn't a dream…Neji? He's already here this early to train?

"HINATA, WAKE UP!"

As an instinct she flung her hand out to hit whatever was shouting at her, partly in annoyance and partly in pure reflex. She had struck a blonde-haired blue-eyed Uzumaki Naruto standing right over her bed.

"Jeez, you can pack a punch." Naruto rubbed his face where it had been smacked. There was a large red area forming on his cheek.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry!" Hinata pulled up her sheets. "But, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you my present!" Naruto pulled out the crumpled deformed ribbon still in his pocket and put it on his head. "Remember? _Please don't faint, please don't faint."_ Naruto begged her.

"W-Who let you in?" Hinata demanded, her face growing more flushed by the minute pulling the sheets closer to her.

"Neji. I met him on the way here. And he walked me right here." Naruto grinned as he told her.

"Have fun today." Neji walked by the room as if on cue.

"We will! Thanks, Neji!" Naruto called after him.

"I don't know if I have missions assigned to me today, though." Hinata made excuses.

"I already told Tsunade to give you and I the day off." Naruto told her.

"Oh…okay. I didn't know you could do that."

"Yep, she said we don't have any important missions coming in so we have the entire day free!" Naruto grinned.

"All right. Er…let me get dressed first."

"Okay!"

"In my room."

"We are in your room!"

"Yes, we are and I need to get dressed, Naruto-kun. So if you could kindly leave so I can get dressed?" Hinata asked still hiding under her covers.

"Oh, right." Naruto left the room. He stood out in the hallway. A girl fairly younger than Hinata curiously walked down the hall. She eyed him carefully. He oddly waved at her.

"So you must be—" the young girl started. Hinata erupted from her room and cut the younger girl off.

"Uzumaki Naruto! He's just, you know…somebody that you don't know! Hanabi, why don't you go tell father I'm leaving for the day?" Hinata ushered the girl off.

"Is she your sister?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded quietly as she watched her sister walk off down the hallway, casting one last look back at her sister and her 'friend'. "Okay! Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her down the hall. He didn't exactly know where he was going though so Hinata switched roles with him and led him through the extensive compound. When they reached the street, they stopped.

"So, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked her.

"I don't know." Hinata replied bluntly.

"You decide! It's your birthday gift!" Naruto grinned. She blushed, but kept composure. "Uh…well…have you had breakfast yet? Oh, of course you haven't! You just woke up!" Naruto grinned. "So where do you want to eat?"

"I don't know." Hinata quietly shrugged again.

"There must be somewhere you like to get breakfast." Naruto prompted her.

"Ano…there is a bakery I enjoy going to sometimes before training." Hinata told him.

"Well, let's go! Where is it?" Naruto asked. Hinata led him down the streets to a little stall. They had pastries and breads in the glass case for display. "What'd'ya want?"

"Ano…what ever you would like to eat, Naruto-kun." Hinata shrugged.

"Hinata, this can't be your birthday gift without an opinion." Naruto scolded her.

"Well, I do enjoy cinnamon buns." Hinata suggested. Naruto spotted a cinnamon roll in the glass case that was almost as big as his face.

"Oh, let's get that one to share!" Naruto suggested. Naruto went up to the counter and ordered the large sweet roll to share. They were given a to-go box and a couple of napkins. Naruto got out his frog coin purse to pay for their meal and Hinata hesitated, about to protest.

"Hinata, this is your present that I'm giving you for the whole day. Get used to it." Naruto grabbed the box. They sat down on a bench outside of the stall, by the park and Naruto opened the box.

"Ah! This looks delicious!" Naruto started to ravenously dig into the sweet roll. Hinata hesitantly tore off pieces when she could. "Hinata! Why aren't you eating more? This is your present!" Naruto tore off a large piece and offered it to her. Obviously she wasn't fast enough for him because he pushed the proffered piece into her mouth for her. This made her blush and the piece was too big of a piece for her to chew anyway. "Are you okay, Hinata?" Naruto asked as she began to choke.

"_Of course she isn't!_" Ino sprang from the bushes.

Naruto jumped and Hinata was so surprised she gulped down the cinnamon roll bit she had been choking on.

"First you buy her breakfast….I'm surprised you made it that far. Then you shove it down your throat without letting her get a bit in edgewise. You finally realize the mistake and shove a _huge_ piece in her mouth!" Ino gasped.

"Ino! Leave us alone! I didn't give this present to you! This is our day so leave us alone if you're going to keep scrutinizing me!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm _glad_ you didn't give me any present. I don't know how you put up with it, Hinata." Ino rolled her eyes and walked away. Naruto sighed and hung his head.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata quietly asked.

"You probably don't want to spend the day with me either do you? I know you're probably uncomfortable or something and I'm forcing you to spend all day with me. I mean, I get it…if you want me to leave you alone—" Naruto shrugged.

"Of course I want to spend the day with you, Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Really?" Naruto looked up. Hinata realized how sudden her outburst was and suddenly quieted herself.

"Ino and those other girls just don't know what they're saying. You aren't making me uncomfortable at all Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed.

"Thanks, Hinata!" Naruto grinned.

They cleaned up and Naruto tried to get Hinata to decide what to do next.

"What do you do for fun? You know, when you're on your downtime around the village." Naruto asked.

"Ano…I'm usually with my team or at my house." Hinata answered. _Or watching you, Naruto-kun…_Hinata thought to herself as she blushed. Now Naruto-kun thought she was blushing for no apparent reason. She only did that when she was younger anyway…

"Don't you do anything _fun_ though?" Naruto asked. "What's fun?" Naruto scratched his head and thought aloud. "Well, we just ate. There are the hot springs!"

"Naruto-kun, it's a segregated bath. If the whole point of this day was to take me and do things with me, that would be pointless." Hinata sighed.

"Oh that's right." Naruto nodded.

"Well, let's see…you said you're with your team right?" Naruto asked. "What do you do with them on free time?"

"Training." Hinata replied.

"Oh," he sighed. "Well, we could train if you'd like."

"I'd like that." Hinata nodded.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Hinata shrugged. They started towards the training grounds. When they reached them, Ten Ten appeared.

"Hey, Hinata, Naruto." Ten Ten nodded. "What are you two doing? I thought you two were on you're birthday date."

"Oi, it isn't a date." Naruto growled. "And we're training for your information."

"Training? Are you kidding me? Isn't this day supposed to be about Hianta's birthday? How can it be about her birthday if you're training?" Ten Ten asked.

"Actually, I'd really like to train with Naruto—"

"See? She wanted to. There's nothing else to do." Naruto shrugged.

"There's plenty to do other than training, which you could do any day. Go take a walk around the training grounds for a bit." Ten Ten suggested.

"Why? We walk everyday, don't we?" Naruto asked, mockingly.

"Just go you dunce!" Ten Ten ordered.

"Okay, okay." Naruto backed off as they headed off in the other direction. "I don't know what's up with these women today. I just hope we don't meet up with Sakura! She'd be scary, because to her, I'm always doing something wrong. I'm probably royally screwing up with today according to her standards." Naruto grinned at Hinata.

"Today's been great so far, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled back with a blush as they enjoyed the morning sun and walked the empty training grounds. As the morning turned to afternoon their walk headed towards the village in search of food.

"What would you like to eat for lunch?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter." Hinata shrugged. Naruto sighed.

"Hinata, if this is your birthday day—"

"Okay, how about Ichiraku then?" Hinata decided on.

"You only want that because you knew I would pick that." Naruto grinned slyly.

"No, of course not. I enjoy ramen as well." Hinata blushed.

"If you're sure that's what you want…but you'll have to pick something else out for dinner." Naruto told her as they made their way towards the ramen stand.

"Okay," Hinata agreed. They entered the ramen stand and the old man greeted Naruto and the two ordered their meal.

"Hey, make sure Hinata's is extra special we're celebrating her birthday today!" Naruto grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Teuchi asked as he continued to make the ramen. "Your ramen is on the house!"

"All right!" Naruto grinned.

"Not yours, Naruto-kun, you have to pay for your bowl." Ayame rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"Aw," Naruto sighed. "What's with that, Ayame-channn…?" Naruto whined.

"Of course yours is on the house." Teuchi shook his head at his playful daughter. Ayame grinned back at her father. "You've bought enough ramen here to buy the place."

"Which is why I'm wondering why the hell you two are here." Another female presence entered the stand. Sakura stood impatiently besides the ramen bar. Naruto visibly tensed up at the sight of her.

"What? We're getting lunch." Naruto mumbled.

"You eat here every day!" Sakura exclaimed.

"So?"

"Don't you want to eat somewhere nice for Hinata's birthday?"

"She chose it!"

"With your influence?"

"C'mon Sakura. You like ramen too! Why don't you have a bowl too? It's on the house!" Naruto suggested.

"I'm not going to impose! Just go somewhere nicer for dinner, baka. Or you'll have me to answer to." Sakura hissed.

"God, these girls today are like insects. All they've been doing is swarming us." Naruto sighed as they received their ramen. "You _do_ like ramen, right? You didn't just say it because it's what I like?"

"Of course I like ramen, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled as they received their ramen.

Naruto didn't see the problem then. What was Sakura's problem? Along with Ino and Ten Ten? They were everywhere they went! As if they were spying on them…and where ever they went they scolded them instead of asking how their day was going. Whatever they did seemed wrong. All they were doing was spending a nice day together and they couldn't enjoy one minute of it because they were being told what to do. What did it matter as long as they were both having fun on _Hinata's _birthday? It was like Hinata didn't have a choice, it was whatever was ideal for those girls. Girls were so fickle. All they talked about was the cutest boys and fighting their friends for the cutest. Mainly Sasuke. So what was with them today? Shouldn't they be off somewhere discussing the Uchiha? He hadn't seen them this active ever. Not since Sasuke came back anyway and they discovered how much more handsome he'd become in his absence with his stupid gorgeous raven colored hair and his stupid deep, dark sparkling eyes and his stupid toned body and his stupid…Wait. If all girls weren't concerned about those relationships today and were stalking he and Hinata…was that what they thought this was? A relationship? A romantic involvement? He and Hinata out on some date?! TenTen had mentioned a date, but he figured it was a misconception.

His mind flashed back to what Neji had said before the party. _All Hinata talks about is you. _If that's all she talks about, and all girls talk about are boys they have _crushes_ on, then did that mean that Hinata had a crush on him? That's why those girls were swarming! They smelled a crush and a relationship.

"Are you all right, Naruto? You seem quiet." Hinata asked. "You've hardly touched your ramen in the past five minutes. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, just slowly enjoying my ramen." Naruto grinned. In fact he felt as if a bus had hit him. Run over him and backed up, and hit him again his head was throbbing with a huge headache. Those girls were so ridiculously stupid! No wonder Shikamaru always complained about them! He eagerly ate his ramen so he could talk to Hinata in private, without the old man or Ayame could hear.

"Naruto slow down! You went from hardly touching the ramen to inhaling it!" Teuchi exclaimed.

"I've never seen you eat _that_ fast before Naruto." Ayame shook her head. "And such manners around a girl."

Naruto had to talk to Hinata. He tried to wait for her to finish, but she seemed to be eating so much slower than normal. She still had a half of a bowl left. It couldn't wait any longer. It exploded out of his mouth like vomit he couldn't control.

"Hinata, do you like me?" Naruto erupted suddenly. "Like, _like me_ like me? Because I think I just figured it out…it really seems as if you like me. And all these girls have been swarming so much today, and I think that's why, is because they think you have a crush on me." Naruto hurriedly spit out. Hinata's chopsticks dropped in surprise as her face burned and the tension in the air heightened. Teuchi had turned around from noodle preparing and Ayame had looked up from her dishwashing. "And well, I really think I like you back and today was so great…I want to make this day like everyday and not just on your birthday…" As Naruto talked his feelings became more and more crystal clear as everything fell into place inside his head. Hinata was biting her lip as she clenched her fists. Her crush she had kept secret for so long had just been revealed by Naruto himself. After a couple seconds of silence Naruto started again. "So…Well, I guess, if you don't like me back, you can just tell…"

"Naruto I like you too." Hinata blushed furiously.

"As in…?"

Hinata tentatively reached over and landed a kiss on his lips. Naruto blushed terribly as he reached back and caught Hinata's lips as she drew back. He closed his eyes enjoying the ramen-flavored kiss. She gently pulled away, still blushing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to—" Hinata quietly stared at her ramen.

"Hinata! You don't have to be sorry." Naruto grinned. Naruto snickered to himself as he ordered another bowl in celebration to replace the bowl he inhaled beforehand.

**x**

That night when they returned to the Hyuuga complex Hinata was flushed as their hands were intertwined. Neji met them at the gate.

"I can see you two had a good time." Neji observed.

"I can see you were just about to leave us alone." Naruto growled.

"You should be a little more sympathetic to the one who set you up on this date." Neji rolled his eyes. Now that Naruto thought about it, it really wasn't those stupid girls' faults. It was Neji who started this whole thing. He was the one who gave Naruto the idea of spending the day with Hinata…well…indirectly gave him the idea.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks, Neji!" Naruto grinned.

"What?" Hinata looked in between the two.

"Well, when I was trying to find the perfect gift for you I asked Neji what your interests were and he only said I was. So I gave myself to you!" Naruto grinned.

"Sure, but one thing." Neji closed his eyes in irritation.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"If you so much as touch her the wrong way, I _will _kill you." Neji's eyes snapped open to reveal his Byakugan.

Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and threw both hands in the air.

"Don't think you can get away with anything…I'll be watching you Uzumaki…every minute of every day…" Neji threatened.

"Really? Even when I go to the bathroom?" Naruto asked.

"Well, no. But when you're with Hinata." Neji clarified.

"You don't trust me with your darling cousin?" Naruto asked as he wrapped his arms around Hinata.

"Uzumaki!"

Hinata sighed. Naruto-kun and Neji-niisan were once again rivalries.

**x0x**

The End! Cue applause...or cue crickets. Although mushy fluff is fun to write I think I always write it terribly...so y'know whatever.

Fun fact! One of Hinata's favorite foods is cinnamon rolls...I found that random fact on like Clash of Ninja 2 on Gamecube in the little ninja profiles...That might have been part of what inspired this.

Soundless Steps, an omake like that would be so awesome!! I'll definitely consider it...if I do write it I'll put it up here for your enjoyment. :D


End file.
